Carnet de bord
by kitsu34
Summary: Gojyo perd quelque chose de compromettant pour Hakkai et Sanzo.


Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saiyuki

Couple : euh… Gojyo et comment dire… beaucoup de monde…

Disclaimers : ils ne sont pas à moi car s'ils l'étaient… (saigne du nez)

Merci pour vos rewiews sur En manque, elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. Merci pour ta rewiew, ma Shunelodie !! On se retrouve sur Saiyuki ! Merci aussi à Jenni944, Seveya, Hikari no namida, Lylliah, Padra, Tsuki et The Disturbed AngeL ! A la base, c'était un texte conçu pour fonctionner seul, mais puisque vous l'avez demandé, je réfléchis à la suite que je pourrais lui écrire. Merci encore et continuez de me rewiewer, ça m'encourage à poursuivre !

Carnet de bord

Les quatre voyageurs pénétrèrent dans l'auberge. Sanzo rejoignit Hakkai qui était déjà au comptoir à réserver des chambres. Bien sûr, il n'y avait plus de chambre individuelle, juste deux chambres doubles !

La question de la répartition dans les chambres était délicate et les occupa tout le repas. Gojyo ne voulait plus dormir avec le saru et se rebiffait. Pourquoi devait-il toujours supporter un singe stupide qui mastiquait en dormant quand il ne ronflait pas ?

Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si la bestiole n'avait pas de maître ! C'était à celui-ci de s'en occuper, pas aux autres et en l'occurrence à lui !

Sanzo grinça des dents. Hors de question qu'il dorme avec le singe. Il le supportait déjà la journée, il allait pas en plus se le farcir la nuit !

« -Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir dormir tranquillement sans être dérangé par des bruits nocturnes, c'est tout ! Je suis fatigué, moi, après cinq jours passés à rouler sans discontinuer. J'ai besoin de récupérer, c'est tout !

-Bon, Sanzo, cela suffit maintenant ! Tu n'as pas à disposer des gens à ta guise ainsi. Je te signale que j'ai conduit sans relâche pendant cinq jours et que moi aussi je suis fatigué, moi et Hakuryu d'ailleurs ! Alors c'est moi qui dors avec Gojyo !

-Rêve pas Hakkai, je l'ai dit le premier !

-Whow, whow, dites les mecs, ça me flatte beaucoup que vous vous battiez pour dormir avec moi, mais je vous rappelle que j'aime pas les mecs, qu'on est en ville et que je compte bien passer la nuit dans les bras d'une créature de rêve ! Alors désolé de vous briser le coeur, beau blond, beau brun, mais vous n'êtes pas mon genre ! Sur ce, je me casse ! Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai… »

Gojyo se leva et quitta l'auberge d'un pas nonchalant en riant de la dispute qu'il entendait se poursuivre dans son dos.

Au départ du kappa, Gokû leva la tête de son plat. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot du repas, trop occupé à engloutir, mais il vit quelque chose tomber de la poche de Gojyo quand celui-ci quitta la table.

Le problème était qu'il avait la bouche pleine et ne pouvait parler. Aussi se dépêcha-t-il de déglutir pour appeler Gojyo et lui indiquer sa perte.

Seulement, Gokû mangeait très goulûment, avalant avidement d'énormes bouchées, ce qui fait que lorsqu'il réussit à émettre un son, le kappa était déjà loin.

Il pensa bien ramasser l'objet en question et lui courir après, mais à ce moment, la serveuse apporta la suite de sa commande et il oublia instantanément tout autre chose que la nourriture.

Il ne s'en souvint qu'une fois repu, c'est-à-dire un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Il s'essuya la bouche et se leva pour ramasser l'objet en question. Comme Sanzo et Hakkai se disputaient toujours, il garda sa trouvaille pour lui et examina la chose.

C'était un petit carnet, assez épais, avec une belle couverture de cuir noir. Il était fermé par un élastique et un petit stylo était passé dans la reliure. Gokû s'interrogea longuement sur la fonction d'un tel objet dans les mains de Gojyo. Ca ne cadrait pas avec le personnage. C'était plutôt le genre d'accessoire que pouvait posséder Hakkai, ou à la rigueur, Sanzo.

Mais pas Gojyo. Que pouvait-il donc bien en faire ?

Intrigué, Gokû dénoua l'élastique et ouvrit le carnet.

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia…

Les éclats de voix de ses deux compagnons qui se disputaient toujours ne parvinrent pas à le tirer de sa lecture. Même lorsque le canon du Smith & Wesson de Sanzo retentit, grande première, contre Hakkai, Gokû ne tourna pas la tête.

Et pourtant Sanzo était furieux ! Hakkai pouvait se révéler le plus obstiné de tous quand il l'avait décidé ! Pas moyen de l'impressionner celui-là. Il était campé en face de lui, bras croisé, regard froid et lèvres pincées. Et il ne cédait pas ! Pas d'un pouce ! Et comme lui non plus ne céderait pas, ils était bien partis pour passer la nuit dans la salle à manger !

« -JE NE DORMIRAI PAS AVEC LE SINGE ! Il passe son temps à me casser les oreilles ! J'entends sa voix en permanence ! »

Sanzo et Hakkai se figèrent en même temps. Mais au fait, où était Gokû ? Et que faisait-il ? On ne l'entendait absolument pas se plaindre de ne pas avoir assez mangé comme il ne manquait jamais de le faire…

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, un peu inquiets. Ce n'était pas normal, un tel silence. Mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent Gokû tranquillement assis sur un banc, près de l'entrée de l'auberge, en train de lire un livre, ils restèrent interdits, ne sachant pas comment réagir. C'était si inhabituel de le voir si absorbé par autre chose que de la bouffe !

« -Oy, Saru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce livre ?

-C'est pas un livre, c'est un carnet qui est tombé de la poche de Gojyo quand il est parti. Je voulais lui rendre, mais j'ai pas eu le temps. Je crois que c'est lui qui a écris dedans, mais je comprends pas tout…

-Quoi ? Montre ! »

Sanzo s'empara du carnet avec curiosité. Alors comme ça ce cafard savait écrire ? Hmm, moins stupide qu'il en avait l'air, finalement. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être, ce truc ?

Il tourna quelques pages sous le regard intrigué d'Hakkai. Brusquement il se figea, écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête rapidement pour regarder Hakkai. Avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de se demander la raison du comportement de Sanzo, le rire du moine le surprit.

Sanzo riait. Il riait vraiment. Pas un léger reniflement comme ça lui arrivait parfois, qui donnait envie de lui tendre un mouchoir…. Non, un vrai, long et communicatif éclat de rire.

Et c'était vraiment…étrange de voir le moine produire un tel son ! Incongru, anachronique, hors-contexte ! Sanzo riait et ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter.

Incapable de comprendre la cause d'un tel fou-rire, Hakkai dût se résoudre à attendre que le bonze se calme et retrouve son souffle. Et cela prit plusieurs minutes !

Finalement, il se calma et essuya ses yeux humides de larmes, encore secoué de quelques spasmes. Inspirant longuement, il regarda Hakkai et Gokû avec, une fois n'est pas coutume, un large sourire.

Sans un mot, il tendit le carnet à Hakkai. Celui-ci prit l'objet avec curiosité et le feuilleta. Il se mit alors lui aussi à rire. Doucement d'abord, en personne bien élevée, qui ne se laisse pas aller devant des inconnus, puis à mesure que Sanzo repartait dans son fou-rire, de plus en plus franchement.

Bientôt les trois jeunes gens étaient affalés sur leur table, qu'ils frappaient violemment dans leurs éclats de rire et pleuraient de rire. Cela dura assez longtemps. Puis ils se calmèrent lentement.

Sanzo et Hakkai se regardèrent. Hakkai avait encore le petit carnet dans les mains. Sanzo lui demanda de leur faire la lecture. Il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette ! C'était inespéré ! Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il aurait dans ses mains, le répertoire des conquêtes et fantasmes de Gojyo ! Pour un peu, il aurait embrassé Gokû ! Enfin… Non, quand même pas.

« -Vas-y Hakkai, tourne les pages, que nous prenions la mesure du talent réel de Gojyo pour la drague et que nous découvrions les objets de ses désirs ! Et lis bien clairement à voix haute, surtout ! Que je n'en perde rien ! »

Hakkai ajusta son monocle et s'éclaircit la gorge. Puis il feuilleta le petit livre rapidement afin de trouver les meilleurs passages. Enfin, il commença la lecture.

Le carnet contenait outre la description physique, les circonstances de la chasse, la technique employée mais aussi les performances sexuelles des deux partenaires. Dans la majorité des cas, Gojyo s'était débrouillé pour obtenir une photo. A trois reprises, Hakkai trouva même des mèches de cheveux collées sur la page.

Sanzo n'en pouvait plus ! Entre les thons et les hommes, c'était à mourir de rire ! Et ce con de kappa qui se notait lui-même en plus ! Il en pleurait !

Hakkai lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à rester assez sérieux pour être intelligible et dut s'arrêter dans sa lecture plusieurs fois. Mais en tournant une page, il s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à lire en silence avec attention.

Son visage se rembrunit et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, signe chez lui de contrariété. Sanzo le regardait curieusement sans trouver de cause à ce mécontentement évident.

Il se leva sans un bruit et contourna Hakkai en silence de façon à pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule. Il resta stupéfait.

La page était intitulée CHO HAKKAI et contenait plusieurs photos visiblement prises à la dérobée, à l'insu d'Hakkai. Quelque chose était écrit en-dessous…

« Hakkai. 23 ans. Mon meilleur ami. Une putain de beauté bandante, je vous dis que ça. Rêve de me le faire depuis maintenant trois ans que je l'ai ramassé sur la route. Yeux verts émeraude magnifiques. Cheveux noirs, brillants et doux. 1 m 81 et super bien gaulé : 90 /75 /80. Bien monté en plus, d'après ce que j'ai pu zieuter. Faut dire que le trou dans le mur de la douche chez nous m'a procuré des moments trèèèèès agréables et mouillés ! Ah, me branler en fantasmant sur Hakkai ! Rien de mieux, sauf peut-être le baiser réellement !

Je devrai réussir à me le faire prochainement. J'ai bon espoir. Un bon chasseur est un chasseur patient… Faut dire qu'il n'a plus baisé depuis trois ans. Devrait bientôt être mûr… Miam, miam, bon appétit moi-même ! »

Hakkai n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Depuis trois ans, il partageait la vie et la maison d'un satyre qui n'attendait qu'un moment de faiblesse de sa part pour lui sauter dessus ! Ca lui fichait la chair de poule !

Il frissonna. Cette lecture l'avait influencé, il lui semblait même sentir un drôle de regard peser sur lui. Soudain, il eut un doute et releva la tête en regardant derrière lui.

Il sursauta en croisant deux grands yeux améthyste éberlués qui le fixaient. Le propriétaire de ces yeux, Sanzo en l'occurrence, avait la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Hakkai rougit violemment et voulut fermer le carnet.

Mais Sanzo fut plus rapide et s'en empara au grand désarroi de son compagnon. Il relut à voix haute pour le bénéfice de Gokû l'appréciation de Gojyo sur son malheureux colocataire. Il dut s'y reprendre à quatre fois à cause du rire qui le secouait mais aussi pour éviter les attaques et feintes diverses d'Hakkai pour récupérer l'objet compromettant.

A la fin du petit texte, Sanzo riait trop pour pouvoir continuer et tendit le carnet à Gokû pour qu'il lise la suite. Celui-ci prit le livre et tourna la page. A ce moment, Hakkai fit une tentative désespérée et réussit à s'emparer du carnet. Mais Gokû ne le lâchait pas.

Ils se battirent un instant, Gokû pour réussir à lire ce qui était écrit, Hakkai pour l'en empêcher. Finalement, leurs yeux tombèrent simultanément sur le nom qui était inscrit en haut de la page.

Gokû lâcha précipitamment le carnet, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet dégoûtant et dangereux et fit quelques pas en arrière d'un air choqué. Hakkai, lui, se mit à rire silencieusement, puis à voix haute en lisant.

« Sanzo. 23 ans. Putain de bonze pourri au caractère merdique. Insupportable, mais super baisable ! Une putain de bombe ! Mortelle ! Blond. Yeux améthyste. Peau blanche, très blanche, comme de la porcelaine. Partout. J'ai bien vu sous la douche ! Oh putain oui ! J'en saigne encore du nez rien que d'y penser ! 1m 77, super bien gaulé lui aussi. Taille fine, comme une gonzesse. Longues jambes fines. Rien que de les voir, on a envie de les écarter !

Se rend même pas compte à quel point il m'excite à me gueuler et tirer dessus : c'est moi qui le tirerais bien ! Devrait pas jouer avec un flingue : ça donne des idées…

Devrait aussi pouvoir me le faire sans peine dès que j'arriverai à le coincer sans que les autres soient dans le coin : moine, vœu de chasteté à 13 ans, devrait logiquement être vierge. Proie facile donc ! Suffit de lui faire goûter le plaisir et il en redemandera ! A table, Sanzo-Sama ! »

Passant rapidement du blanc livide au rouge pivoine, Sanzo suffoquait d'indignation. Ce kappa de merde osait parler de lui dans son infâme carnet ! Et il osait le mater sous la douche !! Où ? Quand l'avait-il regardé ?

Et comment osait-il parler de _ça_ ! Tout le monde savait maintenant ! Et vouloir en profiter ! Quel rebut du règne animal !!! Quel… ! Quel… ! il ne trouvait même plus les mots pour exprimer sa rage !!

Le rire d'Hakkai l'humiliait encore plus et accentuait la fureur qu'il sentait naître en lui. Brûlante et incontrôlable. Une fureur aveugle, à la mesure de sa honte et de sa mortification.

Sans réfléchir, il brandit son arme et visa froidement son compagnon écroulé de rire en face de lui. Il aurait préféré que ce putain de kappa soit là pour pouvoir lui coller une balle en pleine tronche, mais on faisait avec ce qu'on avait !

Heureusement, Gokû, lui, ne riait pas, il regardait Sanzo d'un air grave. La lueur meurtrière de son regard violet le frappa donc et il comprit instantanément que cette fois, le bonze ne tirerait pas à côté. Comme Hakkai continuait de se marrer et n'avait rien remarqué, il sauta sur Sanzo et dévia le coup.

La détonation retentit très fort et stoppa net les éclats de rire d'Hakkai. Il leva la tête et regarda le visage rouge de colère et de honte du moine puis son bras que Gokû tenait encore et finalement le canon fumant du revolver et le trou dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa propre tête.

Sanzo lui avait tiré dessus. Et l'avait consciencieusement visé pour le tuer. Et ses yeux disaient qu'il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir réussi. D'abord sous le choc, Hakkai sentit la colère s'emparer également de lui.

Gojyo avait raison ! Ce moine pourri était décidément complètement égoïste et égocentrique ! Lui aussi avait été humilié par la lecture faite à voix haute de la page le concernant ! Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait attaqué Sanzo ! Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait !

Remarquant la tension d'Hakkai, Sanzo se prépara à se battre. Parfait ! Comme ça il allait pouvoir se défouler et évacuer la fureur qui lui tordait les entrailles ! Lorsque Hakkai se jeta sur lui, il n'esquiva pas et encaissa le coup de poing avant de le retourner.

Gokû assistait bouche bée à un spectacle extraordinaire et insolite : Sanzo et Hakkai se battaient. Avec leurs poings, comme des humains de base. Et ils se faisaient mal, à en juger par la force des coups et les traces qu'ils laissaient sur leurs corps. Mieux valait intervenir avant que ça dégénère et que le patron de l'auberge qui regardait la scène d'un air inquiet les foute dehors.

Il se précipita sur eux, les séparant tant bien que mal, non sans attraper un ou deux coups au passage.

« -Arrêtez vos conneries !! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ?! Hakkai, enfin, c'est pas de la faute de Sanzo si y a un trou dans ta douche ! Et Sanzo, Hakkai est pas responsable de… enfin il est pas responsable ! Bon, il aurait pas dû rire, d'accord ! Mais à la base, tout ça c'est de la faute de Gojyo, non !? »

Sanzo et Hakkai se calmèrent en même temps. Hakkai risqua un regard vers le moine. Il regardait ses pieds et était encore un peu rouge. Il comprenait sa réaction maintenant. Il n'avait pas fait attention lors de sa lecture, mais c'était ça. Gojyo avait raison… Et Gokû aussi : il n'aurait pas dû rire. Ce devait être atrocement humiliant… Mais au fond, c'était intéressant. Très… Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça ! On verrait plus tard…

« -Tu as raison Gokû. Je pense que Sanzo, comme moi, nous avons perdu de vue le véritable responsable de tout ça. Et je crois qu'il est temps de lui faire payer cette bagarre et les bleus qui apparaissent sur nous. Au fait, chapeau Sanzo ! Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien en arts martiaux : Tu m'as fait mal !

-Toi aussi. Tu as un bon crochet du gauche : ma mâchoire s'en souviendra longtemps. Bon que fait-on pour ce salopard de kappa ? On ne sait même pas où il est…

-Dans ce cas, on n'a plus qu'à l'attendre… »

- - - - -

Gojyo tourna doucement la poignée de la porte de l'auberge. Il avait eu du mal à retrouver le chemin. Faut dire aussi que le sol n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Sans parler des maisons qui se déplaçaient dans cette ville. On n'avait pas idée… C'était dangereux…

Il monta difficilement les escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'il tenait, quand même ! Pourtant, il n'avait pas beaucoup bu… Deux ou trois petits verres, à peine. Ca devait être la fatigue. C'est vrai, à voyager tout le temps avec les trois autres, il usait ses forces en vain…

Quoique, sa patience allait enfin être récompensée. Cette nuit, il y aurait Hakkai ou Sanzo dans son lit ! Dire qu'ils se battaient pour dormir avec lui ! il avait bien fait de faire l'hétéro-absolument-pas-intéressé-par-les-deux-super-canons-susceptibles-de-dormir-dans-sa-chambre. Comme ça, ils se doutaient de rien ! Hin, hin, hin, quel pied il allait prendre ! Alors, lequel était endormi derrière cette porte ? Boah, l'un ou l'autre faisait son affaire, ils étaient aussi bandants l'un que l'autre.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Sanzo avait le goût de la nouveauté. C'était profondément jouissif de pervertir l'innocence… Et puis ça lui plairait, ouais, de lui rabattre son grand caquet de cette façon. C'est sûr que son Altesse serait moins fière au matin, en se réveillant ! Ouais, le pied intégral ! Pourvu que ce soit Sanzo !

Il ouvrit la porte doucement en faisant attention à ne pas la faire grincer. Il devina une silhouette endormie dans un des deux lits. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, contourna son propre lit et souleva la couverture du deuxième… pour trouver les deux oreillers qui dessinaient la forme d'un corps et sur lesquels se trouvait… son carnet de bord !

Prenant conscience du piège et du danger, il se figea soudain en position de défense tandis que trois énergies bien connues et meurtrières s'allumaient entre lui et la porte.

Cette nuit-là, dans la ville de Genjai, les habitants terrifiés furent tirés de leur lit par des cris monstrueux. Certains étaient des hurlements de rage et d'autres de peur et de douleur. Ils semblaient venir d'une chambre de l'auberge qu'on retrouva vide au petit matin, parée de nombreuses traces de lutte.

Les clients qui occupaient cette chambre avaient disparu. Sans doute un coup des yohkais. On célébra une cérémonie funéraire et on parla longtemps dans la ville de cette triste histoire.

- - - - -

Bon, ce one-shot n'a pas l'air de plaire, donc, je l'ai un peu raccourci. S'il ne vous plaît pas, je le supprime complètement. Quand je disais que j'avais un sens de l'humour particulier, hélas…

Alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite rewiew, et promis, je le supprime et j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes fics nulles.

9


End file.
